Para Compartir
by Michelle Anders
Summary: Lo primero que agarró fue una nota que leyó en voz alta: "—Para compartir con ese alguien especial—". RobStar. One-Shot.


¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Como siempre, mis mejores deseos para cada uno de ustedes.

Esta historia tiene temática del día de San Valentín, y es mi primer intento de "comedia". Espero que les guste.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen._

* * *

—¡El correo llegó!— La estruendosa voz de Cyborg resonó por toda la sala.

Cuatro rostros voltearon hacia la puerta donde estaba su amigo cibernético y vieron las cinco bolsas que traía consigo. Cada una venía etiquetada con el nombre del titán al que le correspondía, y al parecer, la más llena en esta ocasión era la de Raven. Detrás de él, los repartidores llevaban rosas rojas y blancas, para ser específicos. Probablemente para las chicas. Como era de esperarse, cada año los Titanes recibían muestras de agradecimientos de todo tipo de por parte de sus fanáticos.

Y realmente, de todo tipo. Esta ocasión era por San Valentín.

Los Titanes nunca pensaron que se convertirían en mini-celebridades, ni mucho menos recibir regalos o cartas en grandes cantidades. Sus admiradores se fueron haciendo cada vez más y más, tanto como para que cada uno de los Titanes tuviese un club de fans específicamente para cada uno de ellos. Se sentía bien el ser querido y aceptado por su trabajo, pero en veces sólo querían pasear por la ciudad sin tener que ser perseguidos por sus fans o los medios por cuadras y cuadras.

Entre los regalos más extraños que habían recibido se encontraban propuestas de matrimonio para Raven, Starfire y Cyborg; un empaque con calzoncillos de emergencia para los tres chicos; un bálsamo labial de pepinillo para Chico Bestia; un libro de registro de visita para el baño de cada uno; un pollo de emergencia inflable para Cyborg; una lámpara en forma de banana para Chico Bestia; y para Robin, un periódico con todas las acciones, gustos o _hobbies_ que su club de _fangirls_ le había hecho.

A ver con qué tipo de sorpresas se toparían hoy.

—Llegó temprano esta vez — dijo Raven mirando al reloj. Eran las 11:30 a.m.

Cyborg asintió. —Y también son más que otras veces —.

—Son de todas mis admiradoras — dijo Chico Bestia alzando sus cejas pícaramente. Raven rodó los ojos ante el comentario.

—Parece que todas las rosas del mundo las vinieron a dejar a la Torre— comentó Robin al ver todos los ramos y recipientes con flores.

—¡Se ven hermosas!— exclamó Starfire.

—Como sea. Aquí tienen—. Cyborg se acercó a cada uno de sus amigos y les otorgó sus bolsas pertenecientes. Los cinco se separaron un poco, se sentaron en el piso y empezaron a abrir la correspondencia.

—Wow— exclamó Robin —. Aquí hay una carta de Colorado—.

—¡Yo tengo una carta de Ciudad Gótica! — exclamó Starfire asombrada.

¡Mira, Rae! Mis fans dicen que soy el más guapo de todos los Titanes— enseñando su carta, Chico Bestia mostraba una sonrisa digna de envidiar.

Cyborg resopló. —Hombre, y yo que creía que Chico Bestia jamás tendría las agallas para hablarle a una chica—.

¡Oye!— Chico Bestia se quejó— No soy Robin como para no invitar a salir a la chica que me gusta—.

El susodicho, al mencionar su nombre, levantó su mirada de su pacífica revisión de correo. —¿Podrían dejar de decir tonterías y seguir abriendo sus cartas?—

—¿Tonterías? ¿Yo?— bufó el joven verde— ¿Cuándo he dicho tonterías?—

Tres pares de ojos lo miraron irónicamente. —Sin comentarios—. El par restante se limitó a decir.

—En eso sí concuerdo con lo que dice— habló Cyborg. Se podía observar que Starfire se tensó un poco al escuchar estas palabras, pero se relajó al pasar unos segundos.

Chico Bestia sonrió. —¿Para cuándo, Robin?—

El líder de los Titanes continuó con su rostro sin emoción. No sabía que decir o que otra expresión poner. Si cambiaba y mostraba algún tipo de reacción, tenía miedo de que fuera a ser una vergonzosa para él o una de la que se fuera a arrepentir por herir los sentimientos de cierta joven presente en la sala.

—Amigos— dijo la princesa tamaraneana — Mejor continuemos en la revisión de nuestra correspondencia y, ¡compartamos lo que más nos llame la atención!—

Raven fue la primera en hablar. —Alguien me regaló un libro de Edgar Allan Poe— ella alzó el libro y lo mostró a los demás. —No está nada mal—.

El chico verde resopló. —Pff, libros. ¡Miren lo que me dieron!— del sobre desprendió una tarjeta de colores verde y blanco. —¡Una tarjeta de regalo de $200 dólares de la tienda vegetariana!—

—¿Para qué desperdiciaría $200 dólares en carne falsa?— dijo Cyborg.

Chico Bestia se exaltó. — ¡Viejo! Ya sabes que he sido todos esos animales. ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si como algo que ya fui?—

—La vida es mejor con una buena barbacoa—.

—Deberías de cambiarlo por tofu—.

—No—.

—Sí—.

—No—.

—Asesino—.

—¿Podrían los dos callarse y dejarnos continuar?— Ambos escucharon el tono de la fastidiada e irritada voz de Raven. Inmediatamente, los dos se separaron y continuaron con sus cartas.

Robin se aclaró la garganta. —A mí me dieron tarjetas de regalo de _MySpot_ y una bufanda con mi logo hecha a mano—.

—¡Hombre! Mis fans son lo mejor— gritó el joven cibernético.

—¿Qué te regalaron, Cyborg?— preguntó Starfire.

—¡Nada más, y nada menos que los mejores audífonos que puedan existir en toda la Tierra!—

—Esto ya parece navidad con tanto regalo— dijo Raven.

—Bienvenidos, mis nuevos bebés— dijo Cyborg mientras frotaba el empaque de los audífonos y los besaba. Raven rodó los ojos por segunda vez en ese día.

—¡Oh! ¡Miren amigos! Esta carta es de mi club de fans— Starfire habló. Los demás volvieron su cabeza en su dirección para escuchar lo que tenía que decir—

" _Querida Starfire:_

 _Queremos agradecerte mucho tu gran ayuda a mantener limpia nuestra ciudad de los criminales. Eres un gran ejemplo a seguir y siempre demuestras que puedes dar más de lo que ofreces. Este año te damos unos arreglos con un total de 597 rosas, una por cada uno de nosotros. No tenemos forma de expresar lo mucho que te amamos._

 _Feliz día del amor y la amistad._

 _¡Gracias por todo!_

 _Atentamente_

 _Anne Haller_

 _Presidenta del club Starshines_

 _P.D. En el arreglo más grande hay un regalo extra."_

—¿Un regalo extra?— preguntó Robin.

Starfire voló hacia el arreglo más grande y encontró entre sus corolas un sobre amarillo, tomándolo entre sus manos y abriéndolo delicadamente para descubrir su contenido. Lo primero que agarró fue una nota que leyó en voz alta: "— _Para compartir con ese alguien especial_—." La princesa alienígena frunció el ceño al tratar de descubrir qué significaba aquella frase, pero todo sentimiento de estrés fue reemplazado por clara emoción cuando sacó de la bolsa tres empaques rosas. En cada uno venían unos cristales, que según el empaque, decía que eran para decoración en el cuerpo.

—¡Que hermosos!—dijo Starfire emocionada—¡Estos _zzles_ de la _vaja_ se ven muy lindos!—

—Estos ¡¿QUÉ?!— gritaron los cuatro Titanes restantes en unísono.

—Una disculpa, amigos— Starfire miró al empaque concentrada— _va-ja-zzles_. ¡ _Vajazzles_!— ella exclamó como si hubiera ganado el concurso de deletreo. Su mirada finalmente regresó a los rostros de sus amigos y pudo observar sus estados de shock y en Robin, un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas.

Chico Bestia fue el primero en hablar. —Entonces, con que " _para compartir con ese alguien especial_ ", ¿eh?— su lado picarón activó de inmediato el de Cyborg.

—¿Alguna idea de cómo los podría utilizar Star, Rob?— Cyborg le preguntó a su amigo, que en el momento se encontraba parado, con el rostro sonrojado. Robin no puso ninguna expresión.

—Amigos, ¿saben cómo utilizar estos maravillosos cristales?— preguntó Starfire.

—Claro, Star, pero— tomó una pausa y se acercó a su líder para pasar su brazo por los hombros del pobre joven, con la misma sonrisa traviesa que utilizaba para molestarlo—. Dejemos que Robin te explique cómo se hace—.

Starfire juntó sus manos a nivel de su pecho en alegría. — ¿Podrías, Robin?—

Dándose cuenta de que su pregunta necesitaba una respuesta, Robin intentó articular el habla —Uh…— y fallando miserablemente.

Aunque Raven estaba teniendo suficiente diversión con todo esto, consideró que ya era hora de dejar respirar al pobre. —Ya, es demasiado. Continuemos con lo que tenemos que hacer. Starfire, al rato vas a mi habitación y te explico sobre… eso—.

Se pudo escuchar claramente por la sala el suspiro de alivio de Robin, acompañado un poco después de otra expresión de alegría. — ¡Miren! ¡Hay otro que dice 'PARA ROBIN' en mayúsculas!—, dijo Starfire — ¡Ya veo por qué dice que es " _para compartir_ "!—

Eso bastó para que Robin se desmayara sobre todo el correo que tenían regado en el suelo.

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo? ¡Espero sus comentarios!

En realidad no iba a hacer una historia de San Valentín, pero estaba en mi Facebook justamente ayer cuando vi una publicación de Jessica Harlow sobre los _vajazzles_ , e inmediatamente me imaginé a Starfire toda inocente y emocionada con estos cristalitos. Para los que no sepan, estos cristalitos son utilizados en la región púbica como decorativo a la hora del acto sexual.

Además, estoy empezando a usar los guiones largos para la escritura. Si ven un error (en lo que sea), por favor háganme saber.

¡Feliz San Valentín!

 _Love always and believe in yourself._

 **\- M.A.**


End file.
